Between Desire and Sacrifice from B'T X
by Shireishou
Summary: Its all about Hokuto relationship with his beloved brother who was mind brain wash by Machine Empire. Who is Hokuto's elder brother? And what happen next? Are they will live happy together?


Between Desire and Sacrifices  
  
"Hokuto-sama, please see Teppei's and X's position now!" B'T Max showed Machine Empire map on monitor board. Blinking red spot moved on some place which has purple color. Hokuto's eyes opened wide. He clenched his fists. His green eyes were bright, dilated.lunatic.  
  
"Hokuto-sama, Daijobo desuka." Max voice looked worried. Hokuto shook his head. "I'm fine." He turned back. Walked slowly to center and threw down his body on sofa. He bowed his head with hands on his forehead. He closed his eyes.  
  
***  
  
"Onisaan? It's that right he still alive?" Hokuto asked enthusiasm.  
  
"Right!" Misha answered coldly.  
  
"S-so, where is he?"  
  
"You know him well." Misha's manic laugh made Hokuto scare. But he only able to watched Misha with many question on his head. "Shichimashou.." Misha start to continuo his word. "He is mashou!"  
  
Hokuto mouth opened greedy! His elder brother is member of Shichimashou?! But like anyone knew, Shichimashou and Shireishou never agreed.  
  
"Su-Subaru.." Hokuto breathed.  
  
"Huh!" Misha's showed his manic smile again. "He is not Subaru as you know before. Now, he is the master of dream, Meimu.MEIMU.MEIMU.!" Misha's voiced echoed on his head. He felt many sharp nail prick his head.  
  
***  
  
Hokuto realized from his fancies. Ah.his brother is very close from him. But the strength of the barrier wall, make them not able to embrace each other like usual brother. Still fresh on Hokuto memory, how his family dead and made deep pain on his hearth. Like a dream when knew his elder brother still alive. But that dreams broke, when he must face a fact that his beloved brother forget him.  
  
***  
  
"Why you came to my place?" Cold voice echoed.  
  
"I want meet you Meimu-san!" Hokuto said it few moths ago. On Max's Purple Diamond, he stood up brought his stick which have Red eyes on it head. His suitcase waved behind his body.  
  
Hokuto saw whirl-wind with black fog. And from the center of whirl, Meimu and his B'T, Halloween showed their self. Now, they looked each other on high.  
  
Behind his white mask, Meimu look at Hokuto with suspicion. "What is Kita no Reishou's purpose until came to my guardian place?"  
  
"Do you still remember who Subaru is?" Hokuto said it slowly. He looks mother-spot on Meimu's chin. Made his heart a hundred percent believe that someone who stood in front of him is his beloved elder brother.SUBARU.  
  
For a while Meimu froze before he laugh very loud uncontrolled! "Did you hear that Halloween?! That stupid guy asked me whether I knew Subaru." Need a time until he able to control his self and stop laugh. "Shichimashou never have a friend!" He said irritably. "And I never had friend called Subaru!"  
  
Hokuto take a deep breath. Sad! All wish that he build become pieces. Meimu could not remember his past. "Do you remember your past? When you were eleven years old?"  
  
"Why you ask me like that?" He replied dryly.  
  
"I really need that answer.." Hokuto's hands that he hidden on his pocket clenched nervously.  
  
"I don't remember and I don't want to remember it! Is that clear?!" Silent.both of them were silent for a while.  
  
Hokuto tried to think wisely. Should he try to tell his brother who really he was? No, it can not be succeeding! As a doctor on Machine Empire, he realized that if someone memory was deleted, there is impossible to get it back!  
  
"What happen with you Hokuto? I already answered your question. So, get lost from my place!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't yet."  
  
"What?!" Meimu took position to attack Hokuto.  
  
"Meimu, do you remember, you has one younger brother who love you very much?" Question with beg tone.  
  
Wind blew fast. Purple ribbon on Meimu's chest waved. "Cih! You're wasting my time Hokuto! You came just for asked me that stupid question?! Useless!"  
  
Hokuto can not controlled his emotion, "Onisaan, Subaru nisaan.do you remember me?! I'm your younger brother.your otoko, Hokuto!" He screamed.  
  
Meimu looks surprised for a while. But his manic loud pierced the air, full of rejection and humiliation. "I never have brother in this world! How dare you said like that?! Do you want to die?!"  
  
Hokuto's knees shaking. He bit his lips nervously. He showed his feeling which before he hidden on his deep heart. How pain being forgotten, and how pain his feeling when knew his wish become impossible thing. He falls down. He bowed his head. His stick fell from his hands and rolled two inches on right side.  
  
"Ho-Hokuto-sama." Max looked very panics.  
  
"Subaru nisaan, you are the only brother that I have.." Bitterly his said that word. Shard of pain cut trough his head. His green eyes disappear behind his chocolate hair. He fell down on his own bitter feeling.pathetic.  
  
"BAKA! I never have a brother on this world, and I don't need them!" He spat. He prepared his demon wedge and aimed it to Hokuto.  
  
"Hokuto-sama, Meimu will attack you. Go inside master!"  
  
But Hokuto just kept in silent. Doing nothing! With shaking hands, he tried to resist his face against Meimu. "Subaru nisaan, Onegaii.I'm your otoko.! ONEGAIIII.!!!" Hokuto screamed hysterics. "Don't threat me like this! I really miss you.I want to go to your side.." He fell on his knees hopeless.  
  
Meimu gave his cynical smile and stretched his wedge strongly. And on less than one second, "DEMON WEDGE!" Meimu screamed. And a bright light slide away with light speed to Hokuto who just watched that without expression. He only liked a human without soul.  
  
"Hokuto-samaaaa!" Max hysterias. "MAIN SHILED FORM ACTIVES!"  
  
KAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!  
  
Big explosion happen. Demon wedge stopped only few meters from Hokuto's face. But the energy still tried to broke Max's shield, the strongest shield at Machine Empire. Green light and purple light become one. Make trembling and crack on earth. All stone and dust all over the desert fly to the sky.  
  
After that, both of light change into white bright light. Drift off and disappear slowly. Behind the dust which blew by the desert's wind, Meimu stood panting. "Damn! Max returned my attack!"  
  
"Max, how dare you attack Meimu nisaan?!" Hokuto tone showed how angry he was.  
  
"I'm sorry Hokuto-sama. But I will not let my donor die if I still alive!"  
  
Hokuto tried to stand up slowly. He looked very week on physically and also his mental. "I'm sorry Max. I can not control my emotion now. Thanks for your help." He tried hard to smile. But clear that smile only a vague smile. Now he stands with his stick. "Subaru nisaan, may I take care your injury?" Hokuto offered his hand softly. Bitter smile but really honest. "I'm sorry make you injured nisaan!" Suddenly he caught slowly. Fresh blood flowed on his lips. But he still smiled.  
  
"I don't need your help! I give you a change to live this time. Use that wisely and GET LOST from my face!" Meimu's up his right hand. And another wind-whirr with black fog surrounded him.  
  
"I am warning you for the last time Hokuto! I'm NOT your brother! And if you dare to enter my guardian place or call me with Subaru name, I will show you the real meaning of eternal bad dream! Ha.ha.!" Meimu laugh ending the conversation. Left new thinking on they head.  
  
"Now, what should we do, master?"  
  
"We will back to our place!"  
  
Max flew lower and entered the ground. Go to place where they should protect it. At his guardian place in North. Without expression he looked the monitor. His mind keep thinks many things. Lost his hope and faith..  
  
***  
  
There was fifth month after that happen. After that, Hokuto saw Meimu from far away. He only watched Meimu from hidden camera which takes place on every section on Machine Empire. Hokuto only dreamed to being happy with his beloved brother. He only able to watched his picture with his parents and his brother, Subaru. The only picture which survive on that explosion. He flatters that picture softly.  
  
He flied to Area in purpose kill B'T Raphael with other Reishou. Even though, he still gives his loyalty to Kikaikou. But now his faith is kill Rafael before that B'T destroy Kikaikou and also the world.  
  
"Hokuto-sama, Fou-sama and B'T Je'taime come!"  
  
"Ok! I will out!" Hokuto stepped in front of monitor board. Step into little circle line. And the circle floor move up. Hold door behind Max's purple diamond opened. Hokuto now on Max head and smile warmly occasion Fou. "At least you followed me Fou!"  
  
Fou gave his best smile, "Bounjour Hokuto! Ah.oui.I knew that Teppei and X now entered Meimu guardian place. I think he will follow us soon!"  
  
Hokuto keep in silent. No body knows except Misha and maybe Nasha that Meimu is his brother Subaru.  
  
"Hokuto.tu vas bien?" Fou realized Hokuto from his fancies.  
  
"Ah.I'm ok!" Hokuto chink his eyes when bright light entered his pupil. That light come from Fou's triangle gold locket on his necklace. His eyes were drawn. Now, he started to think many things for a while.  
  
That necklace has special meaning for Fou.and also Quatro. Yes.Quatro, one of Shichimashou members. Like me and Meimu. Quarto is an important people for Fou. Both of them were connected by heart, friendship and also grievance. Fate brings them into different way. They must killed each other because guilty feeling and uncontrolled grievance. Will my fate like Fou?  
  
Realize Hokuto attentive his necklace, Fou touch the locket with his forefinger. "This was Lily's locket. Quatro also has the same one." Fou get deep breath. His blue eyes become drawn.  
  
"I'm so sorry when heard that Fou.."  
  
"Thanks. But I think this is the best way between us. I already accept that he already dead." The locket was wave blew by desert's wind.  
  
Fou looked at the blue sky without any cloud. "I already satisfied cried for my beloved one. I think all my pain melted away. Because I sincere about what happen with them, and also with me."  
  
Hokuto shock when hear that. Cry.yes.why that word never thought on his head. Hokuto also looked at the sky. Why I never cry? Why when my parents died, I didn't cry? Is that because I'm a guy? I don't think so! Fou cried, Teppei cried, and even though Ron..That is normal! God give us feeling. Cry.one way to make our pain become better. But WHY I can not cry?  
  
Suddenly, "Fou-sama, B'T X needs our help right now!" Je'taime told her communication result with X.  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"I think X on critical condition. And he got bad injured." Max also gave her report. Hokuto sighed. "I knew there must be urgent condition. That's why he asked our help." His feeling between glad and worry. His glad because his brother still alive. Worry because if Teppei must die, that's means, change to win against Raphael will be smaller until 0%! He only able to kept silent. Wait the best result from God, for him, also for all people on world.  
  
"So, what should we do, Fou-sama?"  
  
Fou smile dryly, "If Teppei and X died on The Dream Witch Master's hands, that's mean they don't deserve to against Machine Empire! Forget them! Let's go!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Ho-Hokuto-sama, Fou.?" Max asked agitated. She really worried her donor. Because she able to feel his beloved master bitter feeling.  
  
"We will back. I'm sure Fou has same desire as me. Tell to X, we will wait them in Area. Make sure they will there soon!" Hokuto speak without tone.  
  
"Yes master."  
  
Max turned her body slowly. They will back on Meimu's guardian place. Hokuto felt that this is the last time, he saw Meimu alive.  
  
"Fou, we will go to Meimu's place. We just wanna see the fight from far way. Do U want to follow us?"  
  
"Oui!" Fou answered quickly.  
  
Both of them flied on high. Very high! That's why there is nobody able to see them from earth. The flied really fast.  
  
Not take 5 minuets, they arrive on Meimu's guardian place. They can saw, X lying hopeless on desert. On the other side, B'T Madonna and her donor Metal Face also got bad injured. Meanwhile, few meters in front of Halloween, Dark Inferno opened wide. Ah.Hokuto felt that the throbbing on his head started.  
  
"Damn you Hokuto! Did I warning you do not enter my guardian place again?! Do you want to die?!" Meimu spat after he knew he got visitors.  
  
Jet'aime and Max flied down slowly. They still took a distance from Meimu. They flied around 10 meters upper than Halloween.  
  
"I'm sorry, Meimu-san! I and Fou only want to see your fight. We promise we will not meddle with your battle." Hokuto whispered.  
  
"Dammit!" Meimu muttered, glaring at Hokuto and also Fou. "After I kill Teppei, I will kill you both!"  
  
Hokuto and Fou just keep silent.  
  
But suddenly Dark Inferno which was black, change slowly into white bright color. Pressing all stiff out side. And all people on that place heard Teppei scream loudly, "MESSIAH FIIIIIIIST!"  
  
BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!  
  
This time, Dark Inferno become pieces and disappears. Teppei succeed escape from the darkness which was fettered him on his own nightmare. But he last tried took all his energy. He fell down from the sky. B'T X used his last power to fly and save his donor before his donor falls on rock.  
  
Halloween didn't give them time to take a rest. He attack X with deathly laser. Never thought before, Madonna with her last power protected Teppei and X. Madonna's screamed pierce the air. "Forget me X, destroy him quick!!!"  
  
"Dammit!" Halloween looks furiously. "Lightning Spear!"  
  
Madonna screamed painfully.  
  
"Come on X, let's go!"  
  
Hokuto shock! That's position.yes.Teppei will attack Meimu with his special weapon. Hokuto felt hopeless. He fell on his knees.  
  
Fou felt something wrong happen. But when he saw how Hokuto eyes looked Meimu without blink, he vain asked.  
  
"HYAAAAAAAAH. Iron Light fist! SHINING KNUCKLEEEEEEE!" Teppei attack Meimu with his special weapon. Deadly weapon~! Actually, Hokuto wanted to close his eyes. But he tried hard to obstinate and kept looking Meimu. Watching him.for the last time..  
  
B'T Halloween looked panic when saw how bright the light was. "Meimu-sama, this light is horrible!"  
  
"Don't be scare Halloween! He just snarls! His power very week~! And I shall prove it!" Meimu released his Demon Wedge. That wedge fly with high speed. But that's not too long. That wedge become pieces with one of Teppei's light from a billion lights that he showed.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAA!" Meimu screamed hysterias when the light hit him. He could felt how hot the light was. Halloween shield was broke. Now, all the light hit his body one by one. Beat him and crushed him slowly.  
  
"Ugh.man able to make light like this. Am I dreaming?" Meimu looked very painful. Suddenly, his eyes opened shock. He saw his past live. Clearly he saw time when he life happy with his parents, and his beloved brother.HOKUTO.  
  
He so shock.and keep silent. Saw all the shadow and lack of his childhood memory. He thought is this will happen when people will die? All memory from his past showed like slide film on bioscope. Meimu felt the light hit his face.  
  
PRAAAAAAANG!  
  
His mask which hidden his blue eyes already broke. Unanimously all his frozen heart melted away. With his last energy, he sent telepathy only for Hokuto. His last message, "Hokuto, Nisaan no Gomennasai.." his tears flow on his cheek before he and his B'T explode into purple smog and disappear blew by desert's winds.  
  
"ONISAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!" Hokuto looked hysteria. He is unstable now. He just looked at Meimu was stand. His lips shake uncontrolled. So does his body. Hokuto.Kita no Reishou being lonely, after he knew his beloved brother still alive and few second ago his brother remembered him.  
  
Fou freeze looked what was happen. Hokuto never told it to him. Je t'aime looked anxious.  
  
For a while they kept on freezing silent. No body talk. They busy with their own mind. The sun walked slowly into his rest place.  
  
Now, that area was empty. Teppei and X was gone. Metal Face gone with B'T Laygon who helped him.  
  
Hokuto able to controlled his emotion event though he still sat down weakly. "F-Fou, I'm sorry. But I want to be lonely this time. If you don't mind, you can continuo your trip now. I will follow you soon." His hair covered his eyes.  
  
"Oui, derien. Take care. Aurevoir!" Fou said sympathies.  
  
Hokuto smiled sadly.  
  
The skies become dark. Hokuto said softly, "Max, is that wrong, if I can not cry? Is that wrong if I do not cry for them who past away even though they are my own parents and brother?"  
  
"No master! If you can not cry, let all the pain lost with another way. Not crying."  
  
Hokuto smile bitterly, "Thx. But I really want to cries for them. Li-like the other people in the world who will cry if they lost someone or feel sad. Why I'm s-so week until I can't protect them?" Hokuto said stammered.  
  
"Cry master, if you really want to cry. Release all the emotion that you always hide on your deep heart."  
  
He didn't answer. Max landing on the desert slowly.  
  
Sky became dark. Sun light became pederasty on horizon line. He scrambled for the desert but slumped against Max's body. He tried to stand up. His back leaned on Max's head. "Since I was child, I always try to looks happy. But you knew what is my feeling actually? Is that right max?"  
  
She was silent.  
  
"My brother dies in this land for second time. That is because Kikaikou manipulated the true!" His angry aura spouted from his body. "Am I still able to trust Kikaikou? Ah." Hokuto close his eyes. He closed his pale face with his hands. His body shook. That's always happen when he tried to hide his emotion. But this time he can not hide all his pain, angry and mad.  
  
"I HATE YOU KIKAIKOOOOOOOOOOOU!!!!!!" Hokuto spat louder as he can.  
  
There is some feeling that released from his heart. Never thought before, his clear green eyes drop pure tears.grain by grain. Yes.he was practically sobbing now. His vision blurred. Again, he fell down on his knees.  
  
"I live on lied! Ju-just for a short time, I have wish that I able to live happy with someone that I love. B-But now, those dreams gone without gave me change to reach it back." The pure grain like a dew still drop one by one from his eyes.  
  
"Yes master. Cried for what do you want to cry for. Let all the pain in your heart melted away with the flow of the tears."  
  
"All these time, I-I don't want to make other people sad because of me. That's why.that's why.." He cried even harder. He drew in a breath, "I don't want to cry and looks sad, even though they leave me forever. But.but.." He did not continue his world.  
  
"Master, you are the kindest and understanding donor that I knew. Don't be afraid to cry. Because cry is one of God way that He gave us to melted the pain away. Do not doubt for it master.I shall in your side forever."  
  
Hokuto moan bitterly. But he realized that all the pain was melted away slowly. Become water and flow on the desert breeze.  
  
Star blinked on the sky. Look very beautiful. Full moon shines a man who has soft heart. Let he cried all night. Cried for what he wanted to cry. To cried all that he regret for. Let the best doctor in Kikaikou free his pain that he always hide on his deep heart. So that he will smile without any painful, tomorrow. Beautiful smiles! And light from his soft green eyes... THE END  
  
-- Green_Genbu@yahoo.com Dedicated to : Hokuto, and also B'T X fans all over the world. (Sorry, I can't wrote in English-My English is very bad! ^^;) 


End file.
